Milk
Main= |rarity = R |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Black Tea |pairs2 = |paired1 = Black Tea |paired2 = Coffee |fa1 = Koi |fa2 = Prajna |recipe = Fried Rice Cake |food type = Beverages |birthplace = Unknown |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 牛奶 |personality = Indifferent |height = 158cm / 5ft.2in. |likes1 = Black Tea |likes2 = Coffee |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Cristina Vee |cvjp = Kitagawa Rina |cvcn = Gui Yue (鬼月) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Even if I'm not familiar with something, I will do my best to help you in any way. |bio = A quiet and reserved Food Soul. When a friend is in danger she will come to their rescue. However, she's not very patient when it comes to dealing with everyday matters. |food introduction = Milk can be found all over the world and can be used in various ways. However, don't leave it outside for too long or it'll go bad! Also, they say it goes well with black tea. |power = 1033 |atk = 20 |def = 21 |hp = 307 |crit = 349 |critdmg = 524 |atkspd = 797 |acquire = * Tutorial * Summoning * Airship * Hard Stages (3-1, 6-1, 9-1, 12-1, 15-1, 17-1, 20-1, 23-1, 25-1, 28-1, 31-1, 34-1) |events = |normaltitle = Super Milk Bottle |normal = Milk summons a super-sized baby bottle, restoring 10 HP per second for 3 seconds to the team member with the lowest HP, at the same time deploying a shield which absorbs 25 damage for 2 seconds. |energytitle = Milk Shower |energy = Milk summons a heavy rain to revive her teammates, restoring 170 HP for all team members. |linktitle = Super Milk Shower |link = Milk summons a heavy rain to revive her teammates, restoring 221 HP for all team members. |pair = Black Tea |name = |contract = Even if I am not familiar with something, I will do my best to help you in any way. |login = Ah, you're back. |arena = Have you come to see me? |skill = No need to worry, I'm here. |ascend = I'm so very happy to be able to help you. |fatigue = I'm sorry, now I just want to rest. |recovering = Uugh... I always feel at ease when I am by your side, Master Attendant. |attack = When I'm together with Master Attendant, I always come across scenery I have never seen before. |ko = Sorry... |notice = Food is ready. |idle1 = Well... Master Attendant, what are you thinking about? |idle2 = So quiet. |interaction1 = Can you not touch my horns? They're very troublesome to maintain. |interaction2 = ... I'm sorry... I don't want to repeat the same thing. |interaction3 = What do I usually do during the day? Oh... I guess I don't do anything special. |pledge = Is this marriage? What a strange experience. I don't know what I should say right now, but I do know that I am very happy. |intimacy1 = Master Attendant, what would you like to eat today? I'll go and prepare. |intimacy2 = I can't be by your side at all times, Master Attendant. So please, you must take good care of yourself. |intimacy3 = When I'm together with you, Master Attendant, even when we are saying nothing to another, I will always feel happy. |skin = Bavarian |skin quote = This outfit is troublesome......when I wear it, all of my movements feel cumbersome. But if it's just once in a while.....it's fine...... |skin acquire = Team Up (Uke Mochi) }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}